Fallen Far From Heaven
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Plot inside. Follows story close as possible. Howl saw Jade, and fell head over heels. Too bad she's engaged to someone else. But then again... she's not really human either. She's a fallen angel. When Howl takes her and her fiancee in... it goes wierd.


**NEW STORY!!!**

**Okay, this is for Howl's Moving Castle. Hope you like it. I'm watching it in Japanese 1, and I'm only two thirds through it I think. I've done as much research as I can. I hope it's okay.**

**Plotline: Sophie & Howl are brother and sister. Sophie still gets cursed, but she gets fixed sooner! Kay? Anyway. Howl and Sophie meet this couple who are—get this—Fallen Angels. Howl is head over heels for Jade Anaphor, a young woman with a VERY long and dark past.**

**Warnings: Possible Cussing, possible lemons... I'm not sure yet. Accidental seduction possible, purposeful seduction possible... we have an understanding.**

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X

Prologue: The Singers and the Hatters.

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X

Howl walked down the street casually as he neared his sister's home/shop. He hoped that she had decided to wait for him before going to the parade—if she was going.

The hatter's shop came into to view, and he went in the back way.

Upon entering, he waited for the gossiping workers and customers to leave behind a door. Of course, he was the topic today.

"I hear he ripped a girl's heart right out!" one said, causing the others to falter.

"OH! I hope he won't take mine!" another said.

"Don't worry!" a third said, laughter, though forced, came from her voice. "Yours is too cold for him!"

Laughter exiting the room signalled that he was allowed to enter.

_Oh bother those women..._ he thought in annoyance as he knocked on the door of the room where his brunette sister sat sewing a decoration on a hat. "Sophie, I'm home!"

The girl spun in her seat and ran at him hugging him tightly. "Oh, Howl! It's so good to see you!"

"And you, sister," Howl answered, smiling at her.

There were several differences between the siblings. For one, Howl was very tall, 6'4" to be exact, while Sophie was exactly 5'1". He had blonde(SO fake. He's actually dark haired.) hair, she brunette. Then there was the fact Howl was a wizard, and Sophie made hats.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for months!" Sophie exclaimed, pulling away.

"Here and there. Here," he pulled a small bag from his pocket. "A present."

She took it and then she opened it. "What's this?" she asked, pulling out a necklace with a red prism.

"Just a little thing I got from Kingsbury for you," he replied, taking it from her hands and putting it around her neck. "I put a charm on it. The Witch of the Wastes is still after me. I fear you may be her next target if she cannot trap me through some other being. It'll protect you."

"Howl-"

"Yes, I know; I'm paranoid; but your all I have left of a family. I want you to stay safe," he said hugging her for a moment. "Now. Let's go to town."

"But there's a parade-"

"And there's also a traveling troupe in town."

Sophie smiled, and Howl knew he'd won the match. She had a soft spots for troupes of entertainers. "Okay."

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X

Howl and Sophie entered the square as a stout man in a tux bowed.

"I wonder what's the next show..." Sophie whispered to her brother as the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I please bring your attention back to the stage!"

"We're about to find out," Howl whispered back.

"I present to you, a couple who will stand the test of time. A pair so sensational, it's as if they were sent to you by the heavens themselves to perform! Please welcome; Marlin Kendall and his lovely fiancée, Jade Anaphor!"

Music began and a young man stepped out from the first set of curtains that had been raised.

He was handsome—in the extreme; perhaps in his late teens or early twenties. He had dark hair that glinted in the sunlight, while his soft brown eyes examined the crowd.

He bowed slightly, then walked to a mic that was on the stage before him. Then he began to sing.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

He backed away as the far curtain pulled up, revealing a goddess in Howl's eyes.

The girl was fair skinned. She had raven black hair that fell to her waist, and sharp blue eyes that pierced through the skin, straight through the heart and into the soul.

She walked to a second mic, and began to sing as well.

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

There was more music, and the pair came together and began dancing. The dress the girl was wearing; a blue gown with a bell like appearance, moved around her form like a cloud as she spun gracefully.

Howl was staring at her unblinkingly the entire time. Sophie noticed.

"Howl... your drooling." He quickly wiped at his dry chin, then looked at her strangely. "Forget it. You ain't getting her."

"What are you talking about, Sophie?" Howl growled, turning his head away stubbornly.

"I saw you looking at her, brother. It's obvious she is unavailable. She is going to marry him," his sister explained.

The pair returned to the mics, though their hands were still joined.

_It'd leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

_With You._

The couple bowed gracefully, then more music started. Jade, the girl, stepped up to the mic again.

"Hey there! I'm Jade. I'll be singing a little solo with my fiancée doing the back up. So I hope you enjoy!"

Her normal voice was almost as beautiful as the singing angel's voice from a moment before. Howl felt his knees buckling.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

Jade ripped off the bottom of her dress, the floor length gown now becoming mid-thigh and she moved with more electronic rhythms as she continued to sing. Howl's knees finally went.

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Sophie sighed as she forced her older brother to stand on his own feet. Then she reached up and shut his jaw, and patted his shoulder.

"Howl..." she growled under her breath.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Jade watched as a blonde gentlemen in the back of the crowd began to feel the classic weak knees.

_Damn supernatural beauty..._ she thought as she spun and did her dance during the interlude.

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

She spun again and the song returned to the chorus. That blonde guy wasn't going to recover anytime soon, so why not give him the full treatment?

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

She suddenly slowed down, her movements now gentle and meaningful.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Jade spun and returned to her upbeat movements, and she smirked as the gentlemen in the back was once again helped back to his feet by his companion, a brunette girl in a dress far too old for her.

_Poor thing..._ she thought.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

The brunette seemed to give up, and the crowd all spun as the blonde gentlemen fell to the ground after his companion stepped away from him. Jade giggled, but kept singing. She wasn't gonna stop her performance because of some infatuated boy.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Jade backed up and Marlin stepped beside her, grasped her hand, and then they bowed together.

"You did wonderfully, my love," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. See the gentleman in the back?" she answered.

"Yes. Another victim to your beauty."

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X

**You like? Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Rayen.**


End file.
